


Watching the Snow Fall

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard reflects over everything that she had missed when she was dead, then a certain Drell comes to comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic with Thane, so if I got his dialogue wrong or his character became a little too ooc, I apologize. I'm still working with his character. Hope you like the fanfic!

Shepard found herself facing a window that looks out at a cold, snowy environment. Chills crawled through her back as she recalled when she was here last time on this planet, it didn’t bring happy memories, but all she knew was that she wondered how her dear friend, Liara was holding up, it almost has been three years since her mother had died on this same planet, Noveria. 

She had received an invitation of visiting Noveria, which she decided to give everyone a small shore leave, since she believed that everyone needs the little break from being put under stress with trying to save the human colonies from the Collectors. Her thoughts then trailed back to a certain Drell of hers, she wondered what he was doing, since she knew that this weather wouldn’t be good with his illness. Placing a hand on the window as she stared through the window to see the snow fall, when she first arrived to Noveria, it was the first time she had seen snow and hated the fact that the weather was too cold for her to actually see why little children enjoy such thing. 

Feeling a hand touching her shoulder, her military instinct was telling her to attack, but before she gotten the chance to react to the touch, she heard the deep voice of her lover, “Siha, is there something on your mind.” At times she was happy that he could figure out when there was something to bothering her, and at other times she worried that whatever was bothering was a little thing that he would view. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and came face to face with her lover, “Thane, I thought you were on the Normandy with Joker.” She asked, as she tried to prolong on what was bothering her. Before she could plan on how to steer the topic away from her thoughts, she heard his response. 

“Joker was busy arguing with EDI, came out to see you. Now, tell me what’s bothering you.” He said as he moved his hand on her cheek to reassure her that he wouldn’t think of anything less of her. Contemplating over what to say, she found herself speaking the truth, “It’s just, so much time has passed, Thane. I spent two years dead and when I come back, everything is falling apart again. It seems like no matter what I do, there will always be problems. It’s almost been three years since I had taken down Saren, and back then I just thought that the problems ended with him.” She said in a defeated and worn voice as she turned and looked at the snow. 

“I grew up on Alliance ships most of my life, never gotten he chance to see snow, let alone touch it.” She didn’t know if he knew what to say or that he decided to settle with staying silent. Before she gotten the chance to tell him to forget about what she said, he responded in a hush voice. 

“I know how you feel, Shepard. Even if don’t share the same experience, I know how it feels to be revived all of a sudden, just to realize that reality around is crumbling, piece by piece. After our mission, I’ll find you a planet where you can touch the snow, Siha.” He said as he gave her a small smile. She turned around just in time to see the smile on his face to know that everything will be alright, that they would make it out alive. Kissing him on the lips for a brief moment, she latched her arm around him as she leaned against him as they watched the snow fall. “Thank you, Thane.”


End file.
